1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new compositions of matter in the barium fluoride-magnesium fluoride system. More particularly, it relates to barium-magnesium fluoride compositions and to the luminescent properties of the same and to devices utilizing the phosphors.
2. Prior Art
Rolin and Clausier in, Rev. Int. Haute Temper. et Refract., 4, 39 (1967), reported the existence of BaMgF.sub.4 as the only compound in the system BaF.sub.2 -MgF.sub.2. There has been no indication that the binary BaF.sub.2 -MgF.sub.2 system can be activated to produce a luminescent composition. It is believed therefore that a new family of luminescent materials, which give certain luminescent properties, are believed to be an advancement in the art. Furthermore, two new compounds in the BaF.sub.2 -MgF.sub.2 system, which can be utilized as hosts for certain luminescent materials, are also believed to be an advancement in the art.